


A Wish Of The Heart

by LonelyNightz



Category: Dragonball Z
Genre: Anime, Dragonball GT - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, sayain man love ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyNightz/pseuds/LonelyNightz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku has something important he wants to tell vegeta but is not so sure what words to use. man/man, yaoi, gay boys...i don't know how else to say it. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wish Of The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my fanfiction account......I forgot I wrote it :D enjoy

Disclaimer: i don't own Goku or Vegeta or anything dragon ball related

Alone in the forest Goku was pacing back and forth trying to figure some thing out.  
"Vegeta, I love you" was all Vegeta heard Goku say, just as he was about to unmask his power level and surprise attack him. It appears Goku was practicing this sentence to say to him soon. Suddenly the surprise attack wasn't looking like a good idea, instead Vegeta decided to listen, not quite believing what he was hearing.

"Geta, listen, we have known each other for a long time and now that our wives have been gone...I...NO,NO,NO, Argh...Vegeta wouldn't listen to me if i say it like that." Goku was angrily pacing, creating a deep trench in the ground.  
'Wow, i guess he really must love me to be in such a state' Vegeta thought from his hiding place while a dark red spread over his tanned cheeks. 'Kakkarot really loves me, i never thought this would happen, why would he love me? I..I'm always so mean' suddenly Vegeta noticed Goku stopped moving, had he seen him? That thought was soon gone when Goku suddenly yelled out. " I got it! The perfect plan!" So deep in thought Goku didn't hear the twig Vegeta broke, Vegeta froze for a second 'Phew that was close' then Vegeta went home deciding it was better than getting caught.

The next day Vegeta was eating breakfast when out of no were Goku appears in the kitchen.  
"Damn it Kakkarot, couldn't you use the door!?"  
"he he he, sorry Geta" Goku said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"what do you want anyway Kakkarot" although Vegeta was pretty sure what Goku wanted to say he decided to play dumb for once, besides Goku would know he was spying if he said anything.  
"Well I was wondering if you wanted to spar with me?"  
Vegeta stopped to make it look like he was think about it but really he just wanted to make Goku squirm. "Fine Kakkarot, just let me finish breakfast"  
After breakfast was done, Vegeta and Goku went to the usual training grounds.  
"Ok Geta, if i win you gotta listen to whatever I say, and I mean all of whatever I say"  
Goku said while smiling.  
"Alright Kakkarot but when I win you have to do whatever I say for a whole day"  
"Deal" and with that the fight began, it was one of there most epic battles, they were both super sayian fours and both seemed to have the upper hand. (sorry I'm no good with fight scenes ^_^')  
Goku, as usual won but instead of the usual grin, he seemed...nervous. "Get on with it" Vegeta said in a flat tone when really his heart was beating with anticipation.  
"uh, right..umm Geta, we have known each other a long time and well I never wanted to admit it but from the very first time I saw you I...I...I've been in...l..lo..AGRRH, I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" Goku huffed while his face went beet red. Vegeta was also red, as red as a tomato infact, he slowly walked to Goku hugged him and said "I'm in love with you to buffoon" Goku was shocked but that shock didn't last long as he was lip locked with Vegeta, both fighting for dominance. They finally broke apart panting heavily, they had each other finally but there was only one problem they had to face...the kids!


End file.
